judgedreddfandomcom-20200214-history
Guthrie
Comic Judge Irwin Guthrie first appeared in the comic strip as an undercover judge (known as the Wally Squad) in 2000 AD prog 971. The criminal gang he infiltrated had corrupted some of the judges in City Sector 301, including Guthrie's handler Judge McDade, and when his investigations became too successful she exposed his identity. When Guthrie managed to escape, his handler tried to kill him herself. Guthrie killed her and two other rogue judges in self-defence, but not knowing who to trust he became a fugitive hiding in the underworld. He even went so far as to break into the local Judges' HQ and hold Judge Dredd at gunpoint in order to explain his side of the story (which was rather difficult, since Guthrie used a lot of street slang which sometimes made him hard to follow). Judge Dredd eventually arrested Guthrie and cleared his name, as well as using information from him to arrest several corrupt judges. Guthrie returned to uniform duties, and his inside knowledge of the Sector 301 branch of the Frendz Mob helped to bring them down.2000 AD #970-999 As a uniformed judge, Guthrie proved himself in combat during both the war against the Sector 301 Frendz Mob and in the Second Robot War. Loyal to Dredd, he served with him on several further cases, including as part of a team sent in to raid a Sov gulag to retrieve Mega-City prisoners in 2126.2000 AD #1382-1386 In 2127 Guthrie was severely wounded by a bomb, losing most of his limbs, and was unable to return to normal street duty. He became despondent and asked Judge Giant to help him die, but Giant was able to convince him to live.2000 AD #1461 and Judge Dredd Megazine #238 Guthrie was later fitted with a new cybernetic body, enabling him to return to active duty as a catch-wagon driver, transporting newly arrested criminals from arrest scenes to holding cells. Although his duties no longer routinely involve investigating crime or making arrests, his body suit is equipped with a variety of weapons systems. He is currently running an off-shore Iso-Block that previously served as the vigilante "House of Pain".2000 AD #1485-1490 2012 movie Judge Gurthrie was a Street Judge for Mega City One. He plays a minor role in the 2012 "Dredd 3D", portrayed by Francis Chouler. Appearence Guthrie was a short uniformed Judge, seemingly quite thin when compared to his partner. History Gurthrie was a good Street Judge partnered with Judge Volt. One night he and Volt were assigned to check out a Judges Under Fire Call, at the Peach Trees mega-block. Upon arriving, he and Volt are both locked outside by the Ma-Ma Clan's Techie who says they lost control of the Peach Trees computer system during a War Protocol. Volt informs him that he would place a charge of miscarriage of justice and they would prosecute if it wasn't quickly dealt with. Later when Ma-Ma hires the corrupt Judges Lex, Chan, Alvarez and Kaplan arrive to kill Judges Dredd and Anderson, they relieve Guthrie and Volt of their duties. References *Judge Guthrie at Barney Category:Mega-City One Judges Category:Characters Category:Dredd Characters Category:Dredd